powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Helise
Description Helise is a man-made island with a size of eight thousand square kilometers, that moves between three anchor points in the Pacific Ocean. It works mostly as a huge research facility and a utopia for all the power users. It's the first ecologic city of the world, that only produces a 10% of wastes that are later exported and procesed; the rest of the island is designed to researching facilities, used for controlling a great number of users.This island it's officially an independent state-city, totally self-sustained due to it's amount of eolic windmills ,solar pannels and tidal generators inside the giga-floats so they don't affect the environment at all. Obviously violence is punished, even more if it involves Users. The only exceptions are the training sessions of the militay facilities. Demographics Helise's population is at least of 2.1 million, and the original data states that the number of users is over the 60% of the entire population. There are 54.000 hommunculus in the island. Technology Helise's structure and buildings are made of carbon fiber, resin,common metal and thyrenium. It is usually called a "huge laboratory" as several experiments occur within the city established by numerous universities and research facilities. These experiments include scientifically grown animals and plants, wich helps the economy of the city by decreasing the amount of imported food. 'Nanomachines:' Nanorobotics is an emerging technological field in Helise dedicated to the creation of machines or robots whose components are at or close to the scale of a nanometre (10−9 meters). 'Nanomachines model-Tj34' These nanorobots are injected into the patient to perform work at a cellular level. Such nanorobots intended for use in medicine should be non-replicating, as replication would needlessly increase device complexity, reduce reliability, and interfere with the medical mission. Their main function is to accelerate the mitosis of cells. Defensive system: 'Thyrenium:' Most of the buildings are made of a metal called thyrenium. This metal is created by the residual energy Power Users generate. This material is resistent to kinetic abilities, as it is able to generate waves that resist Psychokinetic energy, making the big buildings and structures immune to them. 'Helise Task Forces:' Helise Task Forces (HTFs) are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the island and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and — as their name suggests — may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the "best of the best" of Helise's defensive system. Helise Task Force units can vary greatly in size, composition, and purpose. A battalion-strength combat-oriented task force trained to deal with highly dangerous threats may consist of hundreds of troops plus support personnel, vehicles, and equipment and can be deployed in whole or in part to deal with threats across the island. However, not all units are combat-oriented and a small, specialized intelligence-gathering or investigative task force may have fewer than a dozen personnel if that is deemed sufficient to accomplish their goals. All task force members have common special equipment made of thyrenium, and all of their weapons are also covered in an alloy of this metal. Power Users of level A and B are allowed to support the operations of the Task Forces. 'The Freya System:' The Freya System is a powerful computation device that according to the best scientists in Helise, is the best in the world. The system is situated on three locations: a satellite, a outpost in Iceland and the main receptor in Helise, so if one of these places is destroyed the system migrates to the next one. It's so advanced that calculates the vibrations of kinetic waves and psychokinetic energy around the world in seconds. freya.jpg|The central core in Helise. satellite.jpg|The satellite used for gathering information... destruction.png|...is also equiped with massive destruction weapons. It was created at the same time as the island, initially as a way of coordinating the information and operations, but it was still upgrading itself even when the island was finished, becoming something like the nerves of Helise. Another use of this system is to aid researchers with their experiments, such as drug reactions, physiological reactions, electrical reactions, etc. Permission is very difficult to acquire since Helise's high rank researchers are the only ones with access to it. International relations Helise is stated to be a neutral state, preventing it from becomming the target of terrorists or being involved on wars. It's also considered an "embassy" for power users,as they are safe from being slaughtered in some kind of horrifying experiment by staying in the island. About the power users Power users are classified not by amount of power but characteristics of the ability in question. Level A: '''Power users that can easily overwhelm any army and give almost infinite uses to their abilities, only a 1% of the users are in this level. '''Level B: '''Normal users, this group represents a 30% of the total population (There are a few that have potential to reach level A). '''Level C: '''Power users have powers so weak that can be barely noticed, and with little or no use. The 50% of the users are in this group. '''Level D: People who live in the island but don't have any power, making the 19% of the population fall in this category. Moreover, this abilities are categorized as either Active or Passive abilities. Active refers to an user knowingly having to use his power to create an effect on reality, whilst passive has the user subconsciously effect reality with their abilities. However, both can be present at the same time in an user, if the ability is powerful enough. Known Power Users Power users in the island usually work at the research facilities as lab rats, testing their abilities in exchange for money, always in safe conditions. 'User identification:' All the users in the island have their own identity card, directly connected to Helise's digital system. These identifications act as a credit card, identification and tracking device, showing the User's nome, level and other useful information. Notable events Biological attacks: 'Two weeks after Add's arrival, a user who still hasn't been identified appeared at the main train station carrying a modified knapsack sprayer and started spreading around large amounts of blood, infecting the people there with an unknown "virus". This kind of attacks started happening in other public places, and currently about the 30% of the total population is infected. '''Idol concerts: '''Sagawa Keina is one of the most famous users and her concerts are well known events around the island. She even has her own fan club called "Demaniacs". Places 'Central Labs: The main building were the "evolution process" takes place. Also Edward'smain laboratory and headquarters. Most of the important reunions of the high ranks take place here, and here are also most of the individual laboratories and the offices of almost all the researchers. 'Public Ablility Playgrounds:' There are public places where power users are free of using their powers. In this places there are "checkpoints" where you need to place your User identification and, if your power isn't designed as dangerous or unstable, you can use it without restrictions. They're located in the second "ring", north side. 'Add's Apartment:' It's located on the fourth story of an 6-storey student dormitory, In Helise's second "ring", on the south side. The interior isn't exactly spacious, but has enough space for a one-person bed as well as a small table and a television, some small bookshelves where Add keeps his school's books, and a big closet where he keeps all his clothes. There is also a kitchen in good conditions and well equiped because Add likes to cook. Between the kitchen and the bedroom is the door which leads to the small bathroom. 'Medical Labs:' This research facility is where tests are usually done on clinical specimens in order to obtain information about the health of a patient as pertaining to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of medical problems. It receives samples from general practitioners, insurance companies, clinical research sites and other health clinics, all of them from outside Helise, for analysis that are impossible without the technology of the island. This and other facilities are held together by a system of software programs, computers, and terminology standards that exchange data about patients, test requests, and test results known as a the Research Brand of The Freya System. Here is also where the Hommunculus Project takes place. Trivia -Over 30,000 different experiments take place in Helise every week. -Most of the "rings" are actually cyclic RF accelerators. Category:Blog posts Category:Locations